


Lasers

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Pie, competitive dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and TFW are out to a "friendly" game of laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasers

“Don’t do this Y/N. We both know you’re above something like this. Please….don’t do this.”

Sam pleaded with you, giving his most lethal puppy face. A few strands of his soft hair falling in front of his face. His hands were raised in a non threatening way. It was as if he even asked with his body that you don’t do it. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I don’t have a choice.”

You raised the weapon, Sam visibly preparing for the shot. 

Squeezing the trigger, Sam’s vest beeped and flashed before going dark. The lights in the warehouse came up. 

“We beat you bitches! Laser tag champions!”

Charlie hugged you and the two of you did your happy dance. Dean approached with Cas, clearly annoyed. 

“What the hell happened Sammy?”

“The underdogs kicked your asses is what happened.”

“I took out Charlie, and Sam was supposed to-oh you didn’t.”

Sam shrugged, returning his gear the rack with a guilty smile. 

“Just because you guys are together shouldn’t be the reason you make us the lose-chesters!”

“I mean, it helped me win. Sorry for shooting you, by the way.”

Sam embraced you, pressing a kiss to your hair. 

“You’re forgiven.”

Dean stalked away, calling behind him.

“Not by me you’re not!”

“I will be the next time I bake pie!”

Dean didn’t answer that one as you both knew it to be true. You took Sam’s hand, following Dean to where you parked the cars. 

****

Later that night, you and Sam were cuddling in bed. Sam had you tucked with your back to his chest, fingers running through your hair. 

“You do realize that there’s going to be a rematch, right?”

“Oh yeah. We’re going to win again.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

“Abandoning the pacifist thing?”

“Well seeing as you shot me-”

“I never said I wasn’t going to shoot  _ you. _ ”

Sam just chuckled, holding you closer. 

While the two of you slept, Dean was already making plans on how to win next weekend. 


End file.
